Feature rich electronic devices, including portable communication devices, have evolved from simple analog devices to multifunction computing systems with different devices that may each have a speaker and a microphone. The system may include a portable communication device and a remote device. During a communication, the speaker of a remote device typically is configured as the speaker of the system for playing audio output and the microphone of the remote device typically is configured as the microphone of the system for capturing audio input.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by suitable symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.